The Immortal,Special,and Powerful
by Miss Purty
Summary: It was a normal summer in the woods when Vanessa and her friends/brothers and sisters had their growth spurts,that's when things began to change,uncovering where they came from,who they came from,and what they really are.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As she stood motionless behind the scratchy Maple tree, she watched as the hunters crept by. She sighed as the last hunter ran past her. She had been running from them all night. She checked her surrounding then ran back where the hunters came from. She wasn't quite sure what happened to her, or what her name was, but she was sure the hunters wanted her: for a bad reason. She also knew she just had another child, it was in her hands sound asleep and it looked very hungry because it was trembling. As she ran she looked all around her and she checked to make sure the baby wasn't going to cry. The head hunter, as she knew him, was very strong and had the senses of a dog. He was also very young and cute. He wasn't very old, but he still had a gun, and determination. As she slowed down she thought she was going to faint. Just then she was surrounded by hunters, hunters that looked so familiar by her past. The head hunter appeared before the group.

"I've been waiting quite a long time for you, my dear, but you have your ways." He said sarcastically. "Too bad you have to suffer if you're going to disobey my commands. And, what is this? A baby! Well! Should we celebrate men?!" the head hunter retorted. A whole group of hunters started cheering, but stopped when he glared their way. The head hunter turned to the girl. He slapped her across the face violently. "You disobeyed me! I…I have never disobeyed you! You're going to pay for your defeat!" He whispered. Then with the snap of his fingers, his hunters came forward and tied a rope around her waist, binding her hands. They whipped her forward into the deepest parts of the woods and swaggered off. The head hunter picked up the now crying baby and talked to it. "I hoped you were going to cry! Your mother is going where no woman has gone before!" He said with a crackle.

"What should I name this demon?" He sneered to his partner.

"Uh boss, that's your business; I don't want anything to do with that baby!" The partner replied.

"Fine! Go look for the rest of the rug rats! I've got work to do, and I want all of them, y'hear!" He angrily yelled while grabbing the cuff of his partner's shirt.

"Ye...ye ye ye yess sir!" He stuttered.

"Good!" They both walked out of there, baby in hand, their minds working together to create some feeble plot.

**Book 1 Part 1 Everyone's Pain**

"Ring around the Rosy, Pocket full of Posy, ashes, ashes, we all fall DOWN!" Leah, Vanessa, and Tiffany yelled in unison.

"For the last time! Can't the three of you play some Snakes and Ladders with me instead of some Pocket full of ashes that fall down?" Milo cried.

"For your information Milo," Leah said snootily, "its pocket full of posy."

"Whatever." Milo muttered knowing that he wouldn't win.

"Hey girls." Alec mumbled just so softly that the girls could just barely hear him.

"Hey!" Leah said, no one else replied.

"So Vanessa, do you wanna like climb a tree?" Alec said determined.

"I would love to, thanks for asking!" Leah answered unaware that he was talking to Vanessa.

"Hey, do you want to play snakes and ladders?"

"NO!" Vanessa and Tiffany said together, annoyed.

"Well just asking!"

"Okay kids let's do our swimming lessons!" Jethro, their foster parent said.

**Vanessa**

As Vanessa pretended to "look for her necklace" to get away from Alec and Milo, her senses started to tingle as she found a butcher knife in the mud. She stared at it with so much force she wanted to replenish her eyes. She didn't seem to understand how sharp the blade was until she pricked herself just by brushing up against it. Then she noticed the initials on the very bottom on the handle. The initials were very faint and much rusted. She went back to reality when Erin, the new foster girl apparently made friends with her right away, called her name.

"Vaaaaneeesssaa!" Erin screamed as she ran straight for Vanessa. Vanessa quickly wrapped a small rag around the knife and shoved it in her knapsack.

"Vanessa, there you are, I've been looking for you everyw…" Erin staggered. She reached into the mud and pulled out metal.

"What is it?" Vanessa questioned.

"I…. I don't know. It's too small for me to see with my own eyes." Erin said, focused on the lump of metal.

"It looks like a… well I don't know, but it does look familiar." Vanessa said, unable to breathe in 100 degree weather.

"Maybe Jethro will know!" Erin jumped.

"No, come back!" Vanessa yelled, but it was already too late, and something didn't sit right in her stomach.

**Alec**

Hanging upside down from a tree, Alec yelled to Milo very loud to get Vanessa's attention.

"Hey Milo, this looks easy, but it's hard!" Milo and Alec watched as Vanessa wandered off.

"Hey Vanessa, where are you going?" Milo boldly asked.

"I'm going to find my necklace and I don't need any help." Vanessa replied then ran off.

"Well there goes my chance." Milo said under his breath. Then Erin ran into the woods calling for Vanessa.

"Dude, we should make this summer worth while." Milo said suspiciously.

"Okay, but are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alec said with a devilish grin.

"JETHRO! JETHRO! JETHRO!" Erin screamed as she sprinted toward the lake where Jethro was standing. Vanessa ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Erin gimme that!" Vanessa shrieked as she attempted to steal something small, but failed.

**Milo**

"I'm going down by the lake everyone, so if you need me, I'll be there." Jethro called out, to no one in particular. Milo trotted off toward the dirt road.

"Where are you going?" Alec questioned, unaware that he looked nerdy in plaid shorts.

"No where!" Milo scowled and ran off. He followed the dirt road until it broke off into a narrow trail leading into the woods.

"Holy! Jeez!" Milo uttered as he tripped over a tree branch, and fell flat face in the grassy mud, and got his blonde hair dirty, again! Milo quickly recovered himself. Then he followed the trail once again until he came to the clearing. It was a meadow, and if you went too far forward you would fall off the edge of a cliff. Below ran the Rutar River, snaking its way into the hunting grounds, where none of the kids were allowed. The boy sat down and searched the ground, where his secret compartment was hacked into the ground filled with cool things.

**Creepy Enough**

Jethro was dressed in his work uniform signaling the kids to come over.

"I have to go to work; you kids know its right down the road. I'll pick up dinner on the way back; I just have to drop off my photocopy, alright?" Jethro said then drove off on the dirt road.

"Hey guys," Brittany yelled," now that the old bat is gone how 'bout we hit the woods!" Everyone looked at each other fearful of the precious, but powerful Brittany. She was the middle school hottie and the best, but snottiest girl on the cheerleading squad. Last thing anyone need was being down-graded on the social ladder.

"Are you scared?" Brittany snarled.

"No not at all, except for the fact they're all stupid 'fraidy cats!" Cassy, Brittany's annoying, yet beautiful friend spat, stepping towards the boys.

"I'll go." Vanessa eagerly replied, winning more of Brittany's attention. All Vanessa needed was to become close friends with Britt then she would crush her and become top dog. As soon as Vanessa said that more and more, eventually all of the kids decided they wanted to go.

As they trotted off into the woods they couldn't contain their frightening feelings.


	2. Chapter 2:Special

"Let's go back!" Someone mumbled.

"Oh shut up! We can go just a little bit farther and th…" Brittany's voice trailed off when they came into what looked like an old camp. It had one big shack, one very small shack, a rusted water spout, and a burnt out campfire. Brittany trudged forward and kicked a small stick.

"This sucks! I thought I was going to see you babies cry!" Brittany sneered. Vanessa lost her blank expression and went numb. Vanessa craned her neck towards a smaller shack. Milo saw Vanessa's face twitch.

"What's _her_ problem?" Cassy asked Erin, but pointed to Vanessa. Erin shrugged.

"Who knows?" Erin replied. Slowly Vanessa shuffled inch by inch until she was two feet within the largest shack. Erin raced up behind her without thinking and suddenly stopped before she opened the door.

"Erin! Get out of…?" Vanessa screamed breaking out of her trance. But Erin completely vanished out of thin air. It was like watching a human being dissolve, every last particle transform into thin air. Alec shuddered. Murmurs from everyone got them anxious.

"Someone Get Jethro!" Vanessa yelled. Brittany looked horrified. And Alec and Milo couldn't wait to get out of the camp.


	3. Chapter 3:Secrets

"Jethro, you _have_ to come home!" Vanessa shouted into the cell phone.

"You don't understand! Erin just…." Vanessa said but was interrupted again.

"I can't help you right now, I'm going to a work meeting, it's _very_ important." Jethro whined.

"Just never mind, go to your meeting, goodnight!" Vanessa said in a huff. Jethro sighed then hung up.

"What did he say?" Brittany asked anxiously.

"He doesn't know because he thinks a work meeting is more important than his foster child _completely disappearing!_" Vanessa yelled. This was not just some girl in the news that went missing, this was Vanessa's little puppy dog that followed her around and took her orders, now she was just apart of the air.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Milo butted in.

"What do _you_ think?" Brittany hissed, back to old self. Milo backed up. Alec picked up a stick and threw it in the lake.

"I just can't believe it!" Alec muttered. I ran to the sand, Alec followed.

"Where do you think she is?" Alec whispered.

"You think she's still alive?" She whispered back questioningly.

"What makes you think she's not?" Alec said quietly. Vanessa shuddered.

"What?" Alec asked.

"This might sound crazy, but y'know how I knew something was wrong when Erin bounded up to the shack?"

"Yes, but it's all just in a matter of intuition." He whispered.

"No, I saw what would happen to her! She was in a whirlpool of dark clouds! Fighting for her life to, see _our_ world again!" Vanessa whispered, breathing heavily. Alec looked at her wide eyed and shook his head.

"That's not true! She can't go to another world! I read that in _fairy tales!_" Alec whisper shouted.

"But she can control how to move in and out of this world!" Vanessa said dazzled. Alec looked at her wide-eyed again.

"No, Vanessa, you're just making things up again." Alec said losing his gaze on her.

"What do you mean, _again?_" She hissed.

"You always do this to me! You pull me in then drown me!" Alec yelled not caring who was listening. He ran to his cabin and left Vanessa staring at him, hurt. Vanessa turned and ran towards her cabin confused.

*****

Vanessa's dream was of Erin, but this time she wasn't in a haze. Erin bounded up to her and held her hand, rushing towards Jethro and pulling Vanessa along. Vanessa struggled but she was zapped by an extreme force. They went up their old hill and she saw Jethro smiling pleasantly, but when they got closer Jethro turned into a dark Jethro. And his smile turned into a grimace. Vanessa struggled once more, but then Erin dropped her with a wicked smile and she fell down an endless cliff, finally dropping on a sharp rock.

"Wake up, and you will know!" Is all Vanessa could make out of Erin, miles away from her?

"Wake up!" Tiffany yelled into Vanessa's ear. She moaned and turned around, falling out of bed.

"NOOOOO!" Vanessa screamed while sitting up.

"Oh my gosh! It was so funny watching you while you slept!" Tiffany giggled.

"Yeah, well it wasn't all that pretty of a dream." Vanessa muttered.

"Tell me, Vanessa, what it was about."

"It's complicated." Vanessa replied to Tiffany, but it wasn't Tiffany speaking.

"I want to know." Erin said appearing out of no where.


	4. Chapter 4:family or killers

Tiffany looked at Erin in shock. Vanessa's mouth hung open.

"I knew I shouldn't have showed up like that." Erin said, laughing obnoxiously. Tiffany and Vanessa just stared at her.

"Oh, come on! You didn't know? Gosh, you guys _are_ stupid!" Erin said, still laughing.

"Wha…. What do you mean? We didn't know?" Vanessa managed.

"When I suddenly disappeared, I could see you guys, it was just like I was in a different view of life. But I had to run, there was some force keeping me from you." Erin said dazzled.

"What force?" Tiffany questioned.

"I really don't know, but I was freaked and I was struggling to get back to you guys, but like I said, the force wouldn't let me get back!" Erin whispered.


End file.
